Dance With Me
by storyteller362
Summary: His other hand took her left and she could feel her hips start to move in a slow rhythmic pattern. Slowly, Elena started to count her steps as they moved around the room. Without music it was rather awkward but peaceful. She hadn't danced in years, so it felt comfortable to have him lead. However, that didn't stop her heart from thudding against her chest. Gabe/Elena.


**Title: Dance With Me**

 **Rating: T**

 **So I really just want to write something fluffy and romantic. So without further ado I give you my attempt of shameless fluff.**

 **Edit: This story had some mild edits toward the beginning and the end. Some grammar was fixed as well.**

 **Note 2: Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

Fandango: dance

Salsa, Hat Dance, and bachata: types of dances that originated in Latin America.

Another name for Hat dance is El Jarabe Tapatio, which would be more appropriate but the Hat Dance is more known.

* * *

"Is something still wrong Isa?" asked Elena as she put her hand on her sister's forehead. Today, Isabel had come home from school after lunch claiming she wasn't feeling well. It was already an hour and she looked fine. Elena didn't want to push her, but she wasn't too sick to still be doing normal things. In fact, she was just drawing in her journal that she gave her.

"Nothing," she said as she continued working on her sketch.

"Now I know that's nothing," said Elena sitting down next to her sister. "Then I should probably have one of the guards get you back to school."

"No," said Isabel too quickly looking up at her sister. Elena only looked at her with her eyebrows raised. That was sure a quick response to a no. Isabel put her hand on her stomach trying to save face. "I mean I still feel sick."

"Isa you know you can tell me anything," she said feeling as if Isabel was keeping something from her and it was at school. Was she being picked on? "Isa…"

"We're starting a new unit in physical education."

Elena only frowned at this. Isabel was pretty good at thing when she puts her mind to it. Maybe they were learning about swords and she was nervous. "Oh I can teach you how to use a sword if that's what you're nervous about."

"No it's, well, it's embarrassing."

"Come on Isa, you know I won't laugh."

"Wehavetodance."

"What?"

"Dancing, we have to learn how to dance."

Elena only smiled at this. Thank goodness she wasn't being picked on or in trouble. The thing is, Isabel knew how to dance but she was still learning when she got put in the painting. She was probably still rusty, but she knew some steps.

"Dance? Dancing is fun Isa, it's like you're flying."

"Elena we have to dance with the boys. They're hands get all sweaty and they have to put their hands on our waists," she said her voice getting anxious as she described what the experience might be like.

"It is not so bad Isa. I can help you."

"You will?"

"Of course," she said trying to think how. Mateo and Naomi were at school for at least another hour or two. Esteban had locked himself in the library. Her abuelos were busy doing something. That left her with no dance partner to show Isabel. She took her sisters hand and led her into the ballroom with a plan. Then she saw the blue uniform of the guards when someone popped into her mind.

She peaked her head around the corner where she saw Gabe talking animatedly with Hector.

"Gabe come here," she said as she anxiously grabbed his arm. He only shrugged to Hector before they both entered the ballroom. He had a nervous smile on his face wondering whether or not he would get in trouble from being pulled from his post.

"What's going on?" he asked as he faced Elena. Isabel looked at him with a worried look on her face before looking down. That look only sent a tingle down his spine. Something had to be wrong. That didn't explain the happy look on Elena's face however.

"Isabel's class is starting a new unit in physical education this week." Elena noticed the look on Isabel's face as Gabe looked at her.

"Ohh, so you want help learning how to use a sword," he said getting excited. "You've come to the right place. It's okay to be nervous, I didn't have much trouble but-"

"It's not swords Gabe," she said all of a sudden feeling nervous, why she was unsure. "It's dancing. She has to dance with a boy for a couple of weeks."

"Even better!" he exclaimed as both of them looked at him with surprise. "I've been to a lot of fandangos with and without a partner. What do you want to learn?"

Isabel kept her face down as she mumbled. "We have to learn the hat dance and basic salsa."

Elena only smiled and nodded as she knew both of those dances with ease. She looked at Gabe who only looked thoughtful and nodded slowly thinking of something.

"So how do you want to learn? We could show you the steps and then repeat them. Or watch the dances first and then the steps?" asked Elena getting warmed up to the idea of dancing with Gabe. This was going to be fun and easy. She remembered learning how to dance with Esteban years and years ago. She sent her sister a look saying that she would have to learn eventually.

Isabel thought for a moment as what would be the easiest way to get out of here. There was no way she was dancing with a boy.

"Do I have to?" she asked as they walked into the middle of the ballroom together.

"Isa, it's not scary," said Elena as she assumed a position next to Gabe.

"Show me then."

"Alright we'll start with a salsa. It can't be taught in a day but enough can be done," he said as he put his hand on Elena. She felt his calloused but warm on her bare shoulder that made a shiver run down her spine. Right now, she really wished that she had a different dress on. Elena remained in her up right position yet loose enough to dance. She was keenly aware that Isabel was watching her, so she bit the inside of her lip and smiled.

His other hand took her left and she could feel her hips start to move in a slow rhythmic pattern. Slowly, Elena started to count her steps as they moved around the room. Without music it was rather awkward but peaceful. She hadn't danced in years, so it felt comfortable to have him lead. However, that didn't stop her heart from thudding against her chest.

She took a step back and he spun her around and spun close to him. The warmth between them grew hotter as she felt his hand on her waist. Her head pounding as Elena found herself enjoying the dance between them. Their feet stayed in sync as they moved closer together and back again. Gabe really knew how to dance as spun her out again. It was relaxing as she felt like she was on air as her feet skipped along the ballroom floor.

Forgetting Isabel was there, she focused slowly on her dancing. Her pink and white skirt swished in the wind around her ankles as they moved closer to one another. Gabe's eyes locked with her own and he smiled nodding along that she was doing a great job. Elena never thought much of Gabe before, just as someone who would tag along with her, and keep her out of trouble. Dancing with him was entirely different. He didn't second guess himself like Esteban did when they were learning nor did he step on her feet. The pounding in her head ceased as she kept her gaze on him. This time her heart thudding against her chest. The next spin got up and close with him that he could probably smell the flower in her hair. This wasn't exactly the greatest dance lesson for Isabel, but it made Elena feel as if she's been doing it for years. She bit her lips and gave him a reproachful look as she spun around again. There was a lot of spinning in the salsa...

She saw a flash of blue in the corner of her eye that Isabel was now gone. Her gasp for breath caught in her throat as he dipped her. That didn't matter right now. Gabe was this close to her and she could feel the heat and sweat mixed into the sweet air around them. The pressure in her chest tightened as her hips swayed in a comforting way. Elena felt her heartbeat speed up as if it would explode in her chest. She was pretty sure she wasn't salsa-ing any more either. It felt like a bachata instead, where she gulped at how close they were now getting. It was like she didn't know what her own movements were or what was going to happen next. It was actually kind of, dare she say it, romantic. Never in her wildest dreams would she say that Gabe would be romantic.

Surprising herself and him she put her hand on his shoulder. His gaze and hers meet once again as his mouth formed an o like expression. Elena could feel his ragged breath against her cheeks. She could feel the swirl of her skirts settle down and his intricate steps cease as she put her other hand on the back of his neck.

"Gabe," she whispered as she closed the gap between them. She felt her own lips press against his as she moved her arm completely around his neck. His first instinct was to move away which disappointed her. Maybe he was just nervous, because he seemed to grow more confident as he kissed her back. They shouldn't have to worry about as if they could be together, she meet two princesses that married thieves.

One hand lacing into her long dark hair making it deeper and the other wrapping around her lower hips. Elena felt a mild disappointment that his hand didn't go any farther down but thankful at the same time. Hot skin meet hot skin as they flushed into each other.

All Elena could think that it was a good thing Isabel was gone, as they kissed in the middle of the ballroom.


End file.
